A Future to Hold
by okazaki101
Summary: What if it was possible for link to have saved Mipha before she was brutally murdered by Waterblight Ganon? How will the story unfold if miphas feelings got to link in time to tell him he meant so much more than a childhood friend? What is the fate of hyrule if all changes? What ensues for the two if they are meant to be together?
1. A Lover's Promise

A/N: sorry if this chapter is real short...again i'm a bit new to this site and all...most of my fanfictions are written in wattpad,but knowingthat i'd love to spread the love and join of ships, i've decided to endure a painful experience for a lesson by having myself signed into multiple sites for fanfics. On the side note...its obvious i don't own any Zelda game as the franchise holder so yeah.

That aside i hope you enjoy this first short of what is to become a very elongated story between mipha and link, but what if there was a slight change in plans?

You'll have to continue on to find out more. Rated T for now until a possible lemon part. (you have been warned)

A Lover's Promise

Sat upon the Divine Beast Vah Ruta were two childhood friends who soon later on in there trepidation of life would slowly become something more through a simple action.

"Link." Said a soft but frail voice of a female.

The Hylian warrior known as Link looked at the source of the voice that happened to belong to a certain female zora.

As the two sat upon Vah Ruta, the female zora was tending to a wound on the elbow of our Hylian warrior Link, as they both sat in silence admiring each others company the silence was broken once again by the female zora calling out his name once again.

"Link".

Link was lost in a train of thought, he was thinking how life would go on here in hyrule with all the commotions getting ready for the Great Calamity to strike yet again someday. Suddenly the cool feeling of a hand upon his cheek brought him out of his stupor as he seemed to have been staring right at the said female zora whose face was now covered in a light tint of pink due to embarrassment of links staring at her.

As link came to his senses and noticed he was now staring directly at the blushing zora he nervously scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment as the said zora continued healing the wound upon links elbow.

Link shifted his gaze outwards now looking out towards the nice view they had being upon Vah Rutas trunk that overlooked all of Zoras Domain as well as an overview of hyrule's outlying provinces and Hyrule itself. As the wound upon links elbow started to fade away he looked back at his childhood friend and saw she was now smiling slightly. Link suddenly hugged the female zora who instinctively hugged back.

"Thank you for healing me again Mipha" Link said as he pulled back away from the hug and looked at Mipha who was now blushing almost as red as her own zora coloration.

Link just started to laugh a bit as he saw her reaction easily as she tried to hide it without really trying and started to laugh herself as she looked at link again.

"Link, if you ever get hurt...or anyone tries to hurt you badly will always heal you, i promise." Mipha said as she looked Link in the eyes as she said so which put a sudden but unnoticeable blush across links face as he spoke up.

"Thank you Mipha i truly do appreciate all that you have done for me since the day we met and the first time you healed me after finding you."

Link said as he tried not to succumb to embarrassment in front of Mipha.

Mipha just looked at link as she felt her heart feeling a flutter due to the sudden gesture of feelings towards her so suddenly. As Mipha was about to speak up link gently stood up and walked towards the edge of Vah Rutas trunk to take in the scenery set before them and looked back at Mipha with a content smile that she returned.

It was starting to get late and like usual, link didn't like Mipha staying out too dark due to worrying her father, King Dorephan. As link walked with Mipha down to Vah Rutas main control room he looked at Mipha with quite some worry knowing her that she would probably prefer to spend time within the Divine Beast and with Link if he could stay with her longer. Link worried about Mipha over most things, but as a warrior and hopefully soon-to-be appointed knight of the infamous Princess Zelda herself. As Mipha went to the main controls she looked back at Link who was looking at her with quite some dismay knowing she would probably end up staying on Vah Ruta to ensure nothing happens overnight, but knowing Link like always he'll find a way to get Mipha off of Vah Ruta just to ensure her own safety over Hyrules. As much as link did care about Hyrules safety and future...he also cared about Mipha more than she personally knew as of the time being due to how much time they seem to be spending together within the past few weeks even with everything that has been going on and that tonight would be no different and she and link took their leave off Vah Ruta for the night.


	2. Upon Death's Doorstep

**A/N:** sorry for whatever reason when i copied and pasted this chapter it was normal on my screen, again sincere apologies and thank you for whoever notified me this problem that occured, without (and hopefully) no more trouble please enjoy chapter two of..."A Future to Hold".

Upon Deaths Doorstep

As Mipha and Link swam back together with link holding onto Mipha for support due due to fear of drowning by running out of his own stamina she very much obliged at helping him. Link huffed slightly due to the temperature of the water, especially with how dark it was now as they swam together back towards the falls that would lead down back to Zoras Domain. As they reached the falls...link was in a bit of dismay due to the factor that he couldn't just climb down the wall, he just didn't have enough stamina to due to so even with all the training he's done thus far which made him a bit embarrassed to ask a favor of Mipha that didn't include the factors of him being healed, but helped. As link and Mipha approached the falls, link made a very audible and noticeable "Gulp" sound which Mipha easily heard and chuckled slightly knowing her childhood friend was deftly scared of going down the falls in such a fashion that seemed to defy gravity itself. Mipha had swam to the stone dock with link besides her holding onto her by the waist which she didn't mind until she noticed linking holding on a bit tighter and tighter as they drew closer to the dock well knowing of what was about to come next for their ride together. As Link and Mipha got upon the dock and proceeded towards the falls by foot, Link looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was truly screaming bloody murder for help as he neared the falls waters slowly. As they were now wading in the pool of water from the biggest fall link started to shiver slightly as fear overtook him slowly but surely, these were the only times link got scared, of course aside if he was nearly dying but that's a different story to be told later on in the future. Link was now shaking profusely as he was now near the edge of the pool with the water flowing downwards now and with Mipha behind him he felt just a tad bit safer, Mipha obviously noticed and thought of links fear of the falls when they were going down. Mipha out of care and instinct...she hugged link from behind with a huge red blush across her face as she gently put her forehead to his back as she spoke up.

"Don't worry link i'll be sure you don't fall this time" She said as she assured him as best as possible through the hug.

"Y-you know i-i'm still t-t-terrified since th-that incident" Link stuttered out as he was still shaking profusely out of fear as he had a flashback suddenly.

*Flashback*

It was quite late into the evening as Link and mipha were returning towards Zoras Domain and they had just cleared the second to last waterfall and were wading towards the edge of the last waterfall, even though it wasn't as high as the very last-or in this course first waterfall it still was pretty high up. As link and mipha were proceeding down the waterfall slowly but surely links grip was loose on mipha cause he didn't fear the height so much, that went being unsaid as mipha tried to warn link that they were going underneath the water, but the sound of the water flowing past them was too loud for link to hear as he suddenly felt nothing and gravity taking him into a plunder as mipha went under, links arm wasn't tight enough around her and she slipped out of his grasp, as link fell due to gravity he noticed mipha was trying to catch up towards him as he screamed in fear, link was nearing the very shallow pool, fast might i add, but just before he could make any contact with the ground of the shallow pool,Mipha caught link in her arms and slowed down using all her might in her legs and gently set her feet upon the shallow ground and nearly lost her balance due to the stop in motion. Link who was deftly shaking in her arms slowly opened his eyes to notice that he was not harmed nor did he even hit the shallow ground and looked up at mipha who was more than worried for link, her eyes teared slightly, but not due to sadness but...due to fear of losing her most precious childhood friend and crush. Though miphas true feelings were unbeknownst upon the hylian he was worried that he was very much responsible for the said actions happening, especially since it was his fault for not keeping such a tight grip on mipha as they proceeded down the waterfall. As link was still a bit startled at the sudden commotion he hugged mipha close to his chest as she started to sob quietly into him, link felt bad as he consoled her that he would be okay and that it was his fault this incident happened in the first place, He consoled her with the most gentle voice he could muster in his own pool of shock and fear that still coursed through him.

"I-it's okay M-mipha...it's my f-fault this happened...i w-wasn't holding on tight enough to you."

Link said as his cheeks were brushed with a slight tinge of pink. He continued to hold Mipha close to him as she started to calm down from the commotion that had just happened.

*Flashback end*

Link just looked at mipha but he knew she was the only other way down from here aside from a treacherous climb down a few very huge cliffs/falls. As link and Mipha neared the edge link was beyond scared at this point due to his shivering, though not from coldness but fear, Mipha gently pulled link close to her to reassure him that there trips down would have no hitches as her face was tinted pink again. It was time that link came face to face with his fear of the falls once again.


End file.
